vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Volte Hyuga
Summary Yuri Volte Hyuga is the main protagonist of both Shadow Hearts and its first sequel, Shadow Hearts Covenant, Yuri is a half-Japanese, half-Russian (or rather, half-German) Harmonixer, with the power to take on the form of demons he has slain and use their powers in battle. He follows the orders of a voice he can only hear in his mind, which often instructs him to 'go to that town' and 'go save that person'. This voice is the one that tells him to board the train where he meets and ends up saving Alice Elliot. Despite initially regretting saving the girl, and believing her to be somewhat of a pain, Yuri rapidly warms to her, and vows to protect her no matter what. When the Four Masks come for Yuri's soul, Alice offers hers instead. She later dies in Yuri's arms, leaving him devastated. He buries her wrapped in his badass longcoat as a sign of respect, and leaves his mother's cross on her grave. Yuri then ends up cursed by the Holy Mistletoe, and while he searches for a cure, he also searches for a way to bring Alice back to life. The good ending of Covenant sees him sent back in time to where he first met Alice, and it's implied that he now knows how to save her life. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-C Name: Yuri Volte Hyuga or Urmnaf "Uru" Bort Hyuga the Godslayer Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Harmonixer/Godslayer Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, and durability, enhanced senses, highly skilled martial artist (uses a mixed-martial-arts kick-boxing style of fighting), regeneration (low-mid), with the power of a Harmonixer, Yuri is capable of taking the form of any of the various monsters/demons/gods residing within his soul (in which he fuses with after either their defeat or forceful takeover). Even though it has been noted that he has upward to 1000 varying beasts within him, only a few are noteworthy (and shown). See Technique for details Weaknesses: Capable of being killed, mind tampered (high-level), and purged of his soul beast in base form Destructive Capacity: Planet Level+ in second strongest form | Potentially Star Level+ in highest form Range: Planetary range Speed: Massively FTL+ (Beat a being who can travel at 200,000 light-years (low-end estimate) in a short amount of time in his third highest power) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Power: Class XJ+ Durability: Planet Level+ (having an immaterial and high regenerative body--in Seraphic Radiance form--should propel this further) Stamina: Large Standard Equipment: Name: Chimera Claw Notes: Infused with the power capable of obliterating a planet Description: Calls forth the power of Tyr, Norse god of war. Capable of obliterating an entire planet. Fearful of its power, Roger hid it on the Moon Intelligence: Standard. No genius but certainly not lacking combat strategy nor common sense. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Gaudion:' Earth god born from a pure, protecting soul. According to legend, all living things are nourished while he sleeps, and the earth quakes when he’s roused. '-Veneficium:' Dragon-like water god that resonates with souls that remain cool-headed in dire straits. It has the power to submerge the world in torrential rain. '-Fides:' Fire god summoned by the soul that fights on no matter how often it has tasted defeat. Each time it swings its fiery sword, the world’s filth is burned away. '-Libertis:' Wind god born by the soul of complete freedom. The wind from its powerful rainbow-colored wings seems to sneer at those bound like ants to the ground '-Miserati:' Archangel of light that manifests for a soul that forgives even the worst sins. His power is not in destruction but in the ability to lead others to good. '-Somnion:' Archangel of darkness born from the inner conflict between the desire for destruction and the suppression of that desire. It wields the power of the abyss. '-Amon:' The God of Wrath. Comprising all classes, it has immense power but only lends it to those with strong wills that aren’t seduced by the power of destruction. '-Neo Amon:' Amon after having his true power unleashed by Albert. To gain the power of Neo Amon is to gain the power to annihilate the world with a stray thought. '-Dark Seraphim:' With a power exceeding other fusion monsters, the Dark Seraphim lives within Yuri and can emerge when called. It wields total power over death and rebirth. '-Seraphic Radiance:' Fortunately no Harmonixer has yet been able to fuse his soul to create this being, for its very appearance signals the apocalypse. Neither fully material nor fully spiritual, it is a being of pure power. Lacking any emotions, it destroys any object or person in its path. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Category:Cursed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Elemental Users Category:Shapeshifters